emblem3fandomcom-20200214-history
Emblem3
Emblem3 is a music group that gained popularity for participating in season 2 of 'The X Factor' in 2012. The band formed in Sequim, 2007. They signed with Simon Cowell's record label Syco Records and Columbia Records after finishing fourth on the second season of ''The X Factor (USA). ''They left Syco and are now independent. Drew Chadwick later left the band to pursue a solo career, leaving Emblem3 as a brother duo. Members *Wesley Stromberg - main vocals, guitar, bongo drum *Keaton Stromberg -bass guitar,back up vocals, guitar Former Members *Drew Chadwick *Kenny Galbraith *Kyle Miner Beginnnings Wesley moved to California with his girlfriend at the time to pursue a career in music. He played many open mike nights. Drew moved to Cali two years after Wesley did. Wesley at that point got picked up by an Indie Label and was starting to record his EP "Bite Your Lip and Take It'. Keaton then moved down with Wesley and Drew and formed Emblem3 with Kenny and Kyle. They played small shows and bars around California together. They first auditioned for ''America's Got Talent ''but dropped out at last minute, deciding it wasn't right for them. They later auditioned for''The X Factor (USA) ''after getting a call saying that they should audition. The X factor In 2012, Emblem3 auditioned in San Francisco for the second season of the X Factor, singing an original song called "Sunset Boulevard ", written by Drew. They passed their audition with 4 "yes's" During bootcamp, they sang Iris by Goo Goo Dolls and at judges' houses, they performed Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police. They were chosen by Cowell for the live shows despite an error in their performance. They passed task 1 of bootcamp and were called back to judges' homes in the groups category after task 2. At judges' homes, the guys met their mentor, Simon Cowell. They performed for him and his guest advisor, Latin music superstar Marc Anthony, and managed to pass to live shows where they wowed the public with their strong performances, earning them a strong fanbase, especially with the ladies. However, critics accused the guys of coming across as jerks because of their honest and laid-back personalities. The guys were also frequently accused by Demi Lovato as coming across as "manufactured" mostly due to them having Simon Cowell as a mentor. Emblem3 were eliminated on December 13, 2012, finishing in 4th place. Performances on X Factor The boys performed many covers on X Factor. They were not allowed to perform their own music and was restricted of using instruments. *Week 1: One Day by Matisyashu *Week 2: My Girl/ California Girl/ What makes You Beautiful Mash-Up *Week 3: No One by Alicia Keys *Week 4: Secrets by One Republic *Week 5: Im a Believer by The Monkees *Week 6: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars and Forever Young by Alphaville *Semi-Final: Baby I love Your Way by Peter Frampton and Hey Jude by the Beetles Pre-X Factor music They worked together as a band on music as well as alone. With Wesley releasing an album called "Bite Your Lip and Take It" and Keaton releasing his EP, Suns and The Seasons when he was 14. Their refreshing musical style has found takers all across the globe, earning them a strong international fanbase. Drew, who is an excellent guitarist, even composed songs such as called "Heaven Awaits" "Jaiden" and "Black and White". Along with all of this, the guys did various cover songs such as the Maroon 5 hit "This Love" and "Santeria" The have also recorded many songs before their time on X Factor. These songs are refered to fans as "The Original Songs" . Post X Factor After their elimination from the X Factor, Wesley said that they were looking forward to going back home and "making some badass music". Simon Cowell has also admitted in multiple interviews that he intended to sign Emblem3, saying "Im not going to let anyone else have them". Drew Chadwick later confirmed in an interview that the group has been signed to a one-year contract with Columbia Records/ Syco Music. Soon after, they released Nothing to Lose and toured around the counrty. They are now independent. Drew left the group June 20, 2014 to pursue a solo career. Album The guys released their first post-X Factor single, "Chloe (You're The One I Want)" , on April 16, 2013. Their album Nothing to Lose was released on July 30, 2013 and charted at number 7 on the Billboard Top 100. Their second single 3000 Miles was released October 15, 2013. Tours Emblem3 has been on many tours since comming off of X Factor. They opened up for Selena Gomez on her Stars Dance Tour and headlined their first tour in Febuary 2014. They finished their Fireside Story Sessions Tour. 2014 They are now writting music for their next album. kyle-minor.jpg|Emblem3 Pre X Factor Tumblr mxincqiyuv1rjg898o1 500.jpg|Emblem3 from 2012-2014 58f3f4bc595f11e399640a1d45177a7a 8.jpg|Emblem3 present Trivia *Drew and Wesley often argue about who came up with the name. *The band was originally going to be called just "Emblem" but a company already had that name so they chose Emblem3. *The "3" in Emblem3 stands for body, mind, and soul. *Their fans are called "Emblems" *They were going to audition for ''America's Got Talent ''but dropped out at the last second saying it wasnt right for them *.Kenny and Kyle were members of the band. *Keaton temporarily quit the band, but he came back later. *Nothing To Lose charted number 7 on the Billboard Top 100. *They won Breakout Group at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards. *They created the group Team Inspire. *Drew left the band on June 20th 2014. *Emblem3's snapchat is 'wesandkeats' *They do a livestream every Thursday at 4 pm PST/ 7 pm EST Category:Emblem3